Le Vainqueur
by Merry Moca
Summary: Spoil sur le personnage de Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi Teppei entre son passage à l'hopital et la fin du match contre Kirisaki Daiichi.


Plus je regardais cette équipe, plus je me sentais fière. Ils grandissaient tous de plus en plus, devenant chaque jour de plus en plus fort. Et je trouvais que Hyûga en tant que capitaine était le meilleur choix. Un capitaine se devait d'être présent pour les joueurs. Bien évidemment, il y avait plusieurs façons d'être proche de ses équipiers. Comme les traiter avec respect. Ou tout l'inverse. Etre combatif et prendre de bonnes décisions au bon moment. Dés le départ, je savais que lui pouvait le faire. Ils croyaient tous que je devais assumer se poste, mais je n'en étais pas capable. Nous avions tous nos capacités, nos points forts et nos points faibles. Je savais que mon poste se cantonnait aux limites de la raquette. Comparait à Hyûga, j'avais moins de confiance en moi. J'étais détruit dans mes convictions depuis le match contre Teiko.

…

Sur le coup, je n'avais pas sentie la douleur. Qui pourtant une fois apparue s'était propagée, amplifiée, répercutée dans tout mon corps. Cela partait du genou, et montait jusqu'à former un cris.

Je me rappel m'être effondré sur le parquet, des cris autour de moi. On m'a placé sur une civière.

Je ne voulais pas quitter le terrain. Pas maintenant.

Pas alors que Hyuga perdait son sang froid et s'énervait contre Hanamiya.

J'ai tenté de le rassurer en lui disant que je reviendrais vite. Mais au fond de moi, je savais déjà que se ne serait pas aussi simple.

On m'avait emmené à l'hôpital, fait passer une batterie de testes et de radios. Le jugement était sans appel : soit je me faisais opérer, soit je ne faisait que la rééducation et abîmerait mon genou un peu plus.

Dans tous les cas, je perdais une année au moins.

Pas de basket avec l'équipe de Seirin.

Comment pouvais-je leur annoncer ? Celle-ci avait été un coup de poignard pour moi, me transperçant de part en part. Je n'imaginais même pas leurs réactions.

En attendant qu'ils viennent me voire, parce qu'ils viendraient c'était certains, je regardais le ciel qui commençait doucement à se colorer d'orange et de rose. Je vidais mon esprit, tentant par tous les moyens de juguler et ma douleur morale qui risquait de se manifester par des larmes, et ma douleur physique qui était en faite minime par rapport à ma blessure au cœur…

Le silence pesant s'était alors envolé quand l'équipe déboula dans ma chambre. Ils avaient gagné le match. C'était vraiment bien, pour eux. Mais ils avaient tout de suite renchéri sur ma blessure.

A ce moment là, j'ai failli tout leur dire. Tout dire, cela aurait été un soulagement pour mes épaules. Mais je n'ai pas pu. Les mots restaient bloqués dans ma gorge. A la place, j'ai raconté un mensonge. Une simple entorse ? Si seulement…

Pendant quelques minutes j'ai pu profiter de leurs soupirs de soulagement. Cela m'avait encouragé, de voire qu'ils tenaient à moi. J'étais heureux, et en même temps écartelé par la peine.

Une fois qu'ils étaient partis, je m'étais remis à ma contemplation du ciel…

Lui ne se posait pas de questions, il ne faisait que suivre un cycle de couleurs que lui imposait le soleil. Il était libre, et non pas cloué dans un lit d'hôpital. Si je pouvais flotter tel un nuage, sans soucis.

Hyûga me traiterait de géant romantique à deux sous, accompagné d'un jeu de mot de Izuki.

Repenser à ces bons moments que je ne vivrais peut être plus avec eux me rendait encore plus mélancolique.

Une cannette avait précédé l'arrivée du capitaine. Il avait deviné le mensonge. A lui, je ne pouvais rien cacher.

Je lui avais donc expliqué les choix possibles. Il m'avait écouté en silence, assis dos au mur.

Je lui avais fait part de mon choix : passer par la table d'opération. Je devais penser à mes grands parents. Et cela aurait été si compliqué de ne passer qu'un an avec eux. Une seule saison, cela aurait été si frustrant.

Pourtant, Hyûga m'avait assuré qu'ils deviendraient à la saison prochaine les champions du Japon. Et il m'avait perçait à jour si facilement. Comme si il lisait dans un livre, il avait deviné que je ne m'étais toujours pas remis du match contre la GM. Il avait utilisé le bon mot pour me décrire : traumatisé. A tel point que je doutais de leurs… nos capacités à devenir l'équipe N°1 du Japon.

Suivre mon capitaine jusqu'à la victoire, c'était une idée parfaite. Après tout ce que nous avions fait, accomplis cette année, je m'étais remis à jouer au basket avec passion. Je m'étais trouvé des équipiers compétents, passionnés. Idéaux.

Il avait beau me traiter d'idiot, c'était lui au final qui l'était. Il m'avait redonné espoir avec des promesses que d'habitude il ne voulait absolument pas formuler. Pourtant, il avait réussi son coup.

Pendant qu'il fixait le ciel orangé, comme moi auparavant, me tournant le dos, je déversais enfin le trop-plein d'émotions qui me secouait les tripes. Tristesse parce que je devais les laisser jouer sans moi, joie parce qu'on m'attendait.

…

Je pouvais reprendre le sport… Enfin ! Cela me manquait tellement que j'en tremblais d'impatience.

Je m'étais rendu au gymnase pour me rappeler de toutes les sensations qui m'avaient fait défaut depuis un an.

Je m'attendais à ne trouver personne, l'endroit vide de tous sons comme à l'intérieur de la tête d'un joueur avant de rentrer sur le terrain.

Et pourtant, une petite âme égarée faisait rebondir le ballon de basket, seul dans la grande pièce. Riko m'avait déjà parlé de lui, montré des vidéos. J'étais impressionné. Spécialisé en passes, ce n'était pas une mince à faire.

Mais il se retrouvait bloqué par des limites qu'il s'était fixé. Tout comme je m'étais retrouvé figé dans ma propre toile. Je m'étais fait un devoir de l'aider.

En dédramatisant la situation. Avant de parler de choses qui fâchent, il fallait alléger l'atmosphère. Bien qu'elle se soit alourdie comme par magie.

Il fallait que je lui enlève cette idée de limites qui ne peuvent être franchies. J'avais tenté un panier, par la même occasion. Il me fallait de l'entraînement intensif…

…

J'étais tellement en forme que j'étais arrivé à l'entraînement avec le maillot officiel de l'équipe. Je voulais vite m'y remettre.

Mais je m'étais pris une remarque acerbe du capitaine. Bien sur que j'étais motivé ! Tout me manquait.

On avait instauré un match amical comme échauffement. Il fallait que je dégrippe mon corps tout rouillé.

Mais Kagami m'avait montré un jeu différent par rapport aux vidéos que j'avais visionnées. Après Kuroko, le sanguin à remettre sur les rails.

Je lui avais imposé le 1 contre 1, avec un prix au bout sinon ce n'était pas assez alléchant. Je savais que je n'étais ni en forme, ni avec l'équipement adéquat. Jouer en chaussons n'était pas le meilleur moyen pour se déplacer efficacement.

J'ai perdu, mais cela était secondaire par rapport à ce que j'avais appris du joueur. Et cela valait même les piques d'Hyûga. Avec qui j'avais un peu discuté après.

Cela m'avait manqué ces échanges entre nous. Oui, même si il était assez méchant avec moi à cause de mon caractère bonne patte. Il m'avait manqué durant ces interminables mois d'hôpital cette énergie qui bouillonnait chez les basketteurs. Et qui était fortement dégagée par le capitaine.

Si il savait que sans lui et les autres je m'étais ennuyé, il aurait sûrement sortit un « idiot » ou autre joyeusetés, avec cette même étincelle dans ses yeux qui indiquait qu'il me croyait. Et que je leur avais manqué aussi.

…

Mon premier match avec les nouveaux. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire, heureux comme jamais. On m'avait même reproché de me comporter comme un benêt. Tous ne pouvaient pas comprendre à quel point se match comptait pour moi.

J'étais encore plus heureux une fois que j'avais revêtis le maillot au dossard N°7, et que j'entrais sur le terrain. Même la réplique de Hyûga sur ma participation ne m'avait enlevé le sourire.

Au contraire.

Le match contre Jôsei, le premier de ma saison, était loin de faire partit des matchs que je voulais regarder. Je voulais y participer. J'allais y participer.

D'ailleurs, pour Riko aussi se match était important. Elle voulait leurs têtes.

Le match avait été un peu lent au début. Il nous fallait un peu de temps pour nous chauffer. Bon, en fait l'esprit de Kagami et surtout sa rage étaient déjà échauffés.

Il avait même faillit me traiter de grand c.. !

Je recommençais à prendre mes marques. Interception. Passe. Les chaussures qui crissaient sur le parquet, le ballon qui frappait le sol en un rythme envoûtant. Le ballon qui rentrait dans le filet en un glissement ou violement.

J'avais repris mes bonnes vieilles manies de basketteur – handballeur – pivot - meneur. On avait finis le premier quart temps 29-18 à notre avantage, et Kagami KO après s'être pris l'arceau dans la tête. Ces Rookies, des garçons impressionnants.

Nous avions gagné 108 à 61.

Et j'étais de nouveau en forme, même si je n'avais toujours pas récupéré toutes mes anciennes capacités. Les esprits étaient maintenant près à en dérouiller.

Le match contre Senshinkan s'était déroulé comme sur des roulettes.

Nous étions en confiance contre Shutoku. Nous arrivions à tenir tête aux rois.

Mais nous gardions à l'esprit que ce match nous permettrait de gagner le billet pour la Winter Cup. Ou nous en éloigner.

Au detours des couloirs du stade, j'ai croisé une vieille connaissance : Hanamiya de Kirisaki Daiichi. Celui qui avait précipité beaucoup de choses.

On ne s'entendait en rien. Que se soit dans nos personnalités ou notre vision du basket, il n'y avait rien de comparable.

Avant que je ne reparte, il m'avait demandé comment j'allais. Et qu'il se « faisait du soucis » pour moi. Je m'étais alors sentit ni en colère, ni en paix. Juste… fatigué. Il voulait se donner des grands airs, et jouer le grand méchant. Je ressentais juste une pointe de douleur. Qui me rappelais ce que j'avais perdus, et ce que j'avais gagné.

Le match contre Shutoku. Il était la scène de nombreuses rivalités comme celle entre Kagami et Midorima. Comme disais le dicton « Celui qui a connu les affres de la défaite est affamé de victoire. ». Nous n'allions pas nous laisser vaincre si prés de notre but. Nous étions affamés de victoire.

Dés le début du match, on pouvait l'électricité dans l'air. Les poils qui se hérissaient. La tension palpable.

A l'entre deux, aucune des deux équipes n'avait pris l'avantage. C'était nos adversaires qui avaient capté la balle, avant que Kuroko ne la dévie. Elle était de nouveau entre leurs mains pour un tir à trois points baché par Kagami.

Autant dire que cela allait vite.

Mais je sentais que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ils mijotaient quelque chose. L'as aux cheveux écarlates avait été mis en mauvaise position.

C'était maintenant que je servais.

En tant que joueur de la raquette.

Ils avaient peut être réussit à marquer, mais je n'allais pas resté longtemps en inactivité. Je n'étais pas seulement un grand joueur, j'avais aussi une analyse du jeu qui m'avait permis d'envoyer le petit passeur sur le banc pour une pause.

Nous avions repris notre technique du Run and Gun. Que de souvenirs… C'était cela qui nous avait permis de nous hisser dans le top 4 de Tokyo.

Cela avait bien marchait, jusqu'à ce que le Rookie de feu se laisse un peu éteindre par la fatigue. La deuxième mi-temps avait accueillis le retour de Kuroko.

Pour marquer le jeu il avait réalisé sa nouvelle technique de dribble. Qui avait amené à un dunk de ma part.

On continuait bon train jusqu'à être en état d'égalité à la fin du 3eme quart temps.

Il ne restait que 5 secondes au dernier quart temps. J'étais en position de tirer. Je prenais appuie sur mes jambes pour sauter…

Et…

Ma douleur, si chère douleur, s'était réveillée dans mon genou gauche.

Cela m'avait perturbé assez de temps pour permettre à Midorima de revenir sur moi. Je n'avais pas marqué. J'avais deux lancers francs. Et les jambes sciées.

Je ne pouvais que contenir, combattre la douleur. J'étais seul devant le panier.

Tous les autres étaient derrière la ligne.

Je faisais rebondir le ballon, puis je le faisais tourner entre mes mains.

Je tirais.

Et marquais.

Egalité 104 à 104.

Le deuxième lancer.

Mais je sentais que celui-là ne passerait pas.

J'avais chaud… La tension, la course, le match… Tout avait contribué à la transpiration qui roulait en gouttes sur mon visage.

Je ne faisais que tourner le ballon dans mes mains.

Je ne fixais que le panneau de basket.

Je sentais tous les regards de mes camarades poser sur ma nuque.

Je lançais.

Cela se termina par un rebond.

J'en étais le premier attristé, des fois j'aimerais me tromper. Je n'avais pas su réaliser les espoirs de mes équipiers.

Je nous avais fait perdre. Même si le match c'était clôturé sur une égalité, dans ma tête je n'étais pas un vainqueur.

Je croyais même que le reste du cinq majeur voulait me taper lorsqu'ils s'étaient avancés vers moi. Mais ils n'avaient aucuns regrets pour se match. Les mots que j'avais prononcés sur « prendre du fun en jouant » étaient restés dans leurs pensées.

Je n'avais pourtant pas envie de partager des émotions fortes et positives avec eux pour le moment. Je voulais simplement trouver un endroit où me poser. Je n'avais pas envie de me qualifier autrement que perdant.

Quand tout le monde était parti des vestiaires, j'y étais resté.

Je devais même m'asseoir tellement la douleur se répercutait dans toute la jambe. Elle était tellement intense que je ne pouvais empêcher un cri de se former.

Hyûga était de nouveau venus. Il avait de nouveau percé à jour mes faux-semblants. Il avait rajouté à ma peine le fait qu'il pensait me laisser sur le banc contre Kirisaki. J'étais parti au quart de tour. Il ne pouvait pas me faire ça. Il ne me restait que cette année, l'année dernière je m'étais arrêté au même point.

Je devais jouer, quoiqu'il m'en coûte.

…

J'avais réussi à convaincre le capitaine de jouer, il avait accepté en grognant.

Et quand j'étais arrivé sur le terrain, une vérité m'avait sautée aux yeux.

C'était comme si on revenait en arrière. Seirin contre Kirisaki Daiichi.

Hanamiya qui commençait déjà les hostilités par des remarques…

Sauf que notre équipe n'était plus la même que l'année dernière.

Je n'étais plus le même que lors de cet accident.

Mes épaules étaient plus lourdes que jamais. J'avais presque l'impression d'étouffer. Pas à cause de notre adversaire, mais j'avais peur de ne pas être à la hauteur des espérances de mes coéquipiers. J'avais pourtant insisté pour faire partit du 5 majeur, je ne savais pas d'où venait cette tension soudaine.

Mais comme à mon habitude je n'en montrais rien, dissimulant le tout derrière mon sourire de circonstance.

Néanmoins, lorsque je sentis les regards inquiets et compatissants de mes camarades, je ne pu m'empêcher de m'attendrir et de sourire franchement.

Alignés devant Kirisaki les deux Rookiez Kuroko et Kagami, notre capitaine Hyûga, le stratège aux yeux d'aigles Izuki, et moi, le joueur de la raquette.

Qui pour l'occasion faisait l'entre deux.

Mon cœur battait la chamade, comme au premier jour.

Ce match avait un goût particulier pour nous, moi plus que les autres.

Et pour bien signaler que nous n'avions pas l'intension de perdre, un alley-hoop de ma pars grâce au N°11.

Malheureusement, cela n'était pas au goût des joueurs Kirisaki, qui recommençaient leurs petits coups bas.

En fait, ce n'était pas de la tension liée au match que je ressentais. Lorsque j'interceptais un coup de coude destiné à Hyûga, je commençais à comprendre.

Je n'étais pas venu sur le terrain pour trente-six raisons.

Au fond de moi, je sentais qu'il fallait rompre la malédiction de Daiichi. Alors j'ai décidé de tout endurer de ce qui se passait dans la raquette.

Je me prenais des coups. J'avais mal. J'étais un roc. J'étais contusionné. Je tenais tel un pilier.

Même après m'être pris un coup de coude sur le front, ma détermination n'avait pas flanchée. Au contraire, elle s'en était retrouvée décuplée.

Après les doutes, il y avait toujours la confiance. Ils croyaient en moi.

Je serais le roc inébranlable des jeunes, le bouclier infaillible des anciens. Je serais le rempart de Seirin.

C'était pour eux, pour les protéger que j'étais revenu. Que cela n'en déplaisait à Hayanami.

J'étais « cœur d'acier ». Ce jour là, plus que les précédents, moins que les suivants, je l'étais.

Nous enchaînions les passes, les tirs, les dunks, les points. Nous avions pris l'avantage. A un moment, nous étions bloqués par les stratégies du « bad boy ».

Kuroko avait détruit les fils qui nous entravaient.

Hyûga n'avait pas marqué un trois points depuis le début du match. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, et je me demandais si cela n'était pas lié d'une façon ou d'une autre à moi. Quand Riko m'a annoncé que pour le reste du match elle me mettait sur le banc, je me suis sentit tiraillé.

D'un côté j'aurais aimé hurler que non, que j'étais le seul à pouvoir protéger Seirin. Mais d'un autre côté, je comprenais sa décision. Je ne pouvais en réalité presque plus bouger normalement. Je sentais que mes capacités avaient diminuées à cause de ma fatigue.

Pourtant je voulais encore jouer. J'ai alors protesté.

Mes revendications s'étaient effondrées face aux remarques de Kuroko. Il avait raison, il fallait que je les protège encore dans le futur. Je voulais tellement jouer.

Mais il ne fallait pas que je me gâche de nouveau.

Je m'étais alors fait gronder par le capitaine. C'était vrai qu'en apparence, on ne s'entendait pas… Néanmoins, il m'avait rappelé notre promesse.

J'étais donc resté sur le banc, un sourire flottant sur mes lèvres, et de la reconnaissance pour eux tous. Je leur faisais confiance. Ils gagneraient. Non. Nous allions gagner. Aussi sûrement que la balle à trois points que venait de rentrer Hyûga. Je le savais, je l'avais senti que nous irions loin.

Cette victoire était un petit pas dans l'histoire du basket, mais une immense avancée pour Seirin.

Le poids qui s'était imposé sur mes épaules avait disparu. Et même se jeune homme à lunettes qui ne pouvait pas m'encadrer au tout début m'a tapé dans la main !

Oui, vraiment, cette qualification pour la Winter Cup était la fin des vieux démons qui me hantaient.

Le début d'un chemin périlleux et difficile ? Peut être.

Mais aussi le renouveau de l'esprit collectif de l'équipe.

J'étais content de jouer avec eux à se sport.

Même si se n'était que pour cette année.

Je la vivrais avec passion.


End file.
